A Dream is Just a Dream, Until it Comes True
by MusicIsWhatFeelingsSoundLike
Summary: Claire, Massie, and Kristen are ready for there sophomore year at BOCD. But will they be ready for the drama to come. That includes Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Chris. And not to mention the two female dogs..Alicia, and Dylan. And maybe an old friend from Florida?
1. I love you?

**Claire POV**

"These lockers bring back so many memories! I can't believe Ms. Burns let us keep ours from last year!" my best friend Massie said while placing her mirror carefully on the inside door of her locker.

"Yeah I know. Remember when we used to hide our frappuccino's in our lockers whenever Burns would walk past us" I laughed

"Yeah I remember." She laughed "I totally miss last year. Well you know except for all the stupid drama from Alicia and Dylan. But other than that it was so perfect. I mean you and Cam are still together. And Kristen and Kemp are inseparable."

"Yeah, I hope Derrick doesn't mess this year up" I said looking at her. Once I said Derrick's name her face went blank.

"Kuh-laire! I told you to never say his name again! Gawsh, I am so over him. He's such a jerk!" she said throwing her unwanted books in her locker. I knew it wasn't true though. She still loved Derrick.

"Well, your gonna have to get used to hearing his name and seeing him almost every day" I said "I agree with you though. He shouldn't have cheated you. Especially with Alicia. But don't worry…. We are soo gonna get her back!" I laughed

She smiled and we gathered our books and walked off to our first class. Math. And I was so dreading it. On our way down the hall I saw Dylan and Alicia glaring at us. I shot them a dirty look back and flipped them off. Massie busted out laughing once we got inside the math room.

"Hey Mr. Harvey! " I said taking a seat in the back while Massie sat beside me.

"Good Morning Claire" He said shuffling his papers and looking annoyed.

Massie took out her phone and looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. I saw her eyes read over the text and she quietly put it back in her purse.

"Kristen says she got a ride from Kemp. And that they might be a little late." She said rolling her eyes. I knew she was mad because she didn't have a boyfriend anymore. She had sneaked into my house one time, just as a joke, and she caught me and Cam snuggling together and watching a movie. She was mad about that too. Which I didn't blame her, I would probably get sick of everyone acting lovey-dovey too. So I just nodded and picked at my nails. The loud sounds of the bell came ringing and more people filed into the room. Including Cam, Derrick, and Chris Plovert. They sat at the table in front of us and I put my purse in the seat on the other side of me for Kristen to sit at. Kemp didn't have this class with us.

"Good morning class! You may talk amongst yourselves while I finish writing out the assignment for today" Mr. Harvey said

There was instant chatter around us and Cam and the rest of the boys turned around to us.

"Hey Clairebear!" Cam said smiling at me with a twinkle in his blue/green eyes. The boy was just so cute! I smiled back at him.

"Hey Cammie" I said, noticing Massie rolling her eyes beside me.

"Yeah hey Cammie-poo!" Chris said to Cam. Derrick burst out laughing and started making kissy noises at him. Cam rolled his eyes and told them to shut up and that they were just jealous because they were single losers.

Massie sighed and checked her nails for any flaws.

"Hey Massie" Derrick tried. I looked in his eyes. They were filled with sadness and love. I almost felt bad for him but I stopped myself. It was his fault that they were broken up. He deserved to feel that way. He really hurt Massie.

"Hello Derrick" she said icily. He frowned and started drumming his finger on his chair.

"Well this is not awkward at all" Chris said sarcastically. Massie glared at him and Chris just kept on talking. "So are yall trying out for soccer again this year?"

"I think I am" Massie said.

"Me too" I nodded. "And I'm pretty sure Kristen is too." I said

"Speaking of Kristen where is she?" he asked staring at the empty seat where my purse was

"She got a ride from Kemp. She said she might be late." Massie said shrugging. She was looking everywhere but at Derrick. I knew she was trying to avoid him but she will have to face him sometime.

"Ooh. I wonder what they were doing last night." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled and Cam punched him on the shoulder. Even Massie let out a laugh.

Before I knew the door burst open and Kristen was speed-walking in. She handed the teacher a slip and he just nodded and went back to work. She walked over to us and I removed my purse from the empty seat and she sat down. Kemp just kept wiggling his eyebrows and we just busted out laughing again. She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

She took out her phone and in seconds my phone buzzed and so did Massie's.

**Kristen: u will nvr believe wat kemp told me. It has got to do with derrick and mass.**

**Claire: wat?**

**Massie: something tells me that this wont be good.**

**Kristen: he said that D told him that he still loves mass and that he should've nvr cheated on her. Nd that if he could take everything back he would. **

I looked over at Massie. Her face was pale. But I could also see a blush forming. I knew she was happy. She had probably been waiting for him to say I love you. I remember when we double dated and he had come so close to saying it. Massie looked up at Derrick, who was now turned facing the front. She just looked so confused. I felt bad for her. Well so much for a perfect year. The drama has already started.

And it's just the first day.

**So yeah. I hoped you liked it. And I'm sorry it was short! I have school tomorrow. And today is the last day of spring break. *insert frowny face here* Review! **


	2. Author Note! Sorry!

**Suprised to see me update? I bet you are and im terribly sorry about that..I started this story a LONG time ago and trust me, I am going to continue with it. And for all of yoou that liked it and/or reviewed on it...THANK YOU! So I bet you want an explanation as to why i haven't updated...I dont really feel like discussing this with anyone right now but, you deserve at least one reason why I havent updated..Truth is, things in my house were just getting back to normal. My brother hasn't been getting in trouble, my parents haven't been fighting/yelling with him or me. But I just came back from the beach and exactly right now (3:38 pm) they are yelling and fighting and my brother is crying. (He's 17 so its pretty bad that he's crying) I'm in my room just trying to forget about it, because I feel so bad for my brother and I cry for him too. I dont really want to tell you why their fighting but its pretty serious/bad..Maybe some of you will understand why this is so hard for me and why I havent been able to update. SO im sorry again and I hope you forgive me..Thanks, and expect a chapter coming up: ) : )**


End file.
